


But You Sure Did Try

by headless777



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, he dies in the final battle with dream, he dies right at the beginning, it's less comfort and more coming to terms and letting go, last wishes, major character death is tommy, no beta we die like tommy, sucky familes, tubbo grives, tubbo sorta gose off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headless777/pseuds/headless777
Summary: When Tommy dies in the final battle he leaves Tubbo a book of final wishes.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson & Technoblade
Comments: 14
Kudos: 311





	But You Sure Did Try

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you never could control me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869090) by [mizmatched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizmatched/pseuds/mizmatched). 



> I highly suggest you go read the work this was inspire by! It's really good!

_"Yo, suck it green boy."_

**_[Tommyonnit fell from a high place.]_ **

No...No.. no no no no _no no_ **_no no._ **

“No!” Tubbo yells as he throws his head back, slamming it into Dream’s skull, there’s the sound of a loud crack and he couldn't tell if it was from the mask or his skull. All he knows is that he’s out of Dream’s arms and his booking it to the ledge where his best friend let himself fall back.

He doesn't know when Eret had run up behind him, but he realizes he’s being held back again. He thrashes in the king's arms, trying to do the same head trick he did against Dream. When that doesn't work he bites down on the man's arm till he tastes iron. The grip is gone, and so is he. 

Tubbo takes an ender pearl out of his inventory and throws it as hard as he can down the ledge. He turns to see people running at him, but before they can grab him there’s a _pop!_ And he’s landed in a valley area. He looks around and rushes towards Tommy’s things, picking them all up instantly. 

Taking a look around it’s a beautiful meadow flower. There’s bees going about their day, and animals just frolicking around. It’s breathtaking and untouched by war and hate. Then he hears pops around him, and people start to appear. 

He doesn't look at any of them. Not a single one. The meadow is too beautiful for him to care. Because his best friend is gone and he knows that he even begins to acknowledge anything he’ll shatter. Then again someone is out to break him.

“Hey Techno,” Dream says, slowly circling the young boy. “I think I wanna call in that favour. Kill Tubbo.”

Thinking back to it, one of the worst things about this was no one said anything. No told him not to, nor did they try to save Tubbo. No one questioned it. Techno just walked forward and pulled his sword out, he stretched his arm out aiming it at the boy. The blade didn’t touch him, it was a small distance away, like he was giving him breathing room.

“Any last words, _Mr. President_?” Techno asks with no hesitation, spitting the title like poison. Tubbo doesn't even look at him, his head still turned to look at the meadow.

"How old are you?" He asks. Techno squints his eyes at the boy.

"What?" Tubbo looks over at him, meeting his eyes. There was an emotion Techno could not decipher in them.

“How old are you, Technoblade?” He repeats. There’s no obvious reason to ask this question, he gets nothing from it. So Techno answers. 

“I’m 26.” He states clearly, sword not moving. 

“Do you know how old I am?” The shorter one asks, he almost looks like he wants to smile. 

“Uhh, I don’t know, 20?” He responds unsurely. 

“I’m 17, Technoblade.” He says simply, voice unwavering. Techno goes to speak, but the teen doesn't let him. “Kill me Technoblade.”

Techno keeps his face schooled, not letting an ounce of emotion slip through any cracks. 

“I mean, it’s not like it matters how old I am, right? 10 years younger or just a child, you don't care.” He takes a step towards the blade. “You’ve killed kids before and that’s fine!” His voice is strained and cheery.

“Orphans right? Well I’m homeless and an orphan!” He smiles and he sounds void of feeling. “Do you think you’ll remember today, Technoblade?” He takes another step. 

“Why do you ask?” He says cooly. 

“Well a lot has happened,” Tubbo starts. “Your adopted brother went out with his best friend and challenged god because they were tired of his shit and wanted to finally be left alone.

Said brother’s best friend was then taken as a hostage of sorts while your brother was forced to make a decision between two very important things to him while people he used to care about stood by and watched.” The crowd around them flinched, or some of them did. Other’s really didn’t care. Techno goes to speak again, only to get cut off once more.

“Then your brother, betrayal or not, this is someone you watched grow, killed himself right in front of you and everyone else!” He is smiling, damn near hysterical as he steps forward again. “You were asked to come here to help your family Technoblade, you have done nothing but hurt him.”

“He knew my views and where I stood! He shouldn’t have done that to me!” Techo finally interjects. Tubbo just shakes his head. 

“You see that’s your problem Technoblade, you’re allowed to have your violent opinion,” He speaks with a blank face. “But the moment someone else has a different one you rain hell, acting like you're the only one whose right. 

You’re a sensitive, weak minded, individual who cannot fathom the idea that some people may like living differently than you.” The blade is touching his chest now, not moving to stab or retract.

“Kill me Technoblade!” He cries out, hand moving to grip that sword. “Kill me! Come on _Blade_! Do it!” There's tears running down his face. He’s going to die right here. “Ever since you got here you’ve done nothing, but hurt Tommy! So take his last act, his attempt to save me! And ruin that too! Blood for the Blood God!” He screams.

Techno’s hands are shaking, and the voices are getting so loud. They argue and guilt pulls at him, grip like a vice. 

“Kill me and live with the memory! Then tell everybody you won!” Tubbo cries as Techno falls to the ground, dropping the sword and clutching his head. The boys' eyes don’t follow the falling body, they stay right where Techno’s once were. 

Phil rushes over to coddle the crying man. He glares at Tubbo, who wears a tired smile. “What the fuck were you thinking! Were you trying to make him lose it?!” 

"Yeah I guess," Tubbo still smiles. Starting off into the meadow. A moment passes while Phil tries to calm Techno leaving the child soldier to dissociate. 

"When Tommy found me before L'Manberg I was so suddenly not as alone as I was before." The boy starts. " We just wanted to have fun, and nor feel like we were being controlled. We invited people to come enjoy that with us."

Tubbo turns around and stars to walk out of the crowd that circled him and into the meadow. A hand comes to his shoulder to stop him. He stared into the eyes of an angry Niki. She looks like she wants to kill him where he stands.

"None of my friends wanna play anymore. " he smiles and watches her resolve and anger crumble. 

He walks off until no one can see or hear him, just wandering the meadow. He comes across a few trees and chops them down. Building a small house as night sets he takes out the things Tommy had on him and examines them.

There was a sword, an axe, a few potions, and a book. He opens it half expecting it to be 'How To Sex 4' but it's a list of instructions and final wishes. Pleads and promises. Reading it he knows what he has to fo, with a new found purpose he starts to plan a funeral. 

***

_Hey Toby,_

_I really hope you never have to fucking read this, but just in case._

_First things first, I'm sorry I fucking died, I swear what ever I did to do it it was a last option. It's a shitty move on my part to do that and just disappear._

_But I hope it was worth it and you're safe, and the discs are fine. If not I have a note about that further down._

_Anyway, I guess the first thing I should deal with is the funeral. I don't want anyone there. Well technically I guess. I only want you, ranboo, and big q there. Big Q is good with all that law stuff, have him make an nda so they can't tell anyone about it, or just have them promise on my dead life._

***

Tubbo meets up with Ranboo and Quackity three days later. He explains what the book said and they both agree to not tell anyone. While walking back to the meadow he has a run in with Niki and Jack.

"Hey, Tubbo." Niki says sweetly.

"What do you two want?" His voice is tired and his eyes are red from near constant crying. 

"We were just wondering when the funeral was." Jack speaks calmly. 

"There's not gonna be one, even if there was you wouldn't be invited. " he walks off ignoring their gasps and protests.

***

_After that is done I want you to find the stash of diamonds I kept away from everything. The cords will be at the end of this section._

_I want you to take those and commission Sam to fill L'Crater. The whole lot of it. We really fucked it up. Even if it wasn’t me who put the fucking bombs and shit there, i didn’t really do much to stop it._

_I don’t want it to get hurt again, too many people have died for that land. Too many people will die once it’s refilled, no ones gonna want it there because Techno or Dream or some other bitch will get all pissy. Once Sam’s done, have them make it a national park or some shit. You know, so no one can claim the land or attack it. Think that’d be cool._

_***_

He arranged a meeting with Sam. Meeting him at a construction site, a sign he passed read something about a bank. 

“Hello Tubbo! What did you need to talk about?” He asks with a small smile. The young boy in front of him had been secluding himself for months now. Anytime someone saw him, he seemed to be in the middle of doing something important, and he always had that book clutched to his chest. 

"Hi Sam," he said as he flipped the book to the page with Tommy's request and showed him the page. "Think you could manage this?"

As Sam reads over the page his eyes widened. He looks Tubbo in the eye as if to ask if he was serious. In response the boy brings out 4 stacks of diamonds and places them in front of Sam.

"Is this enough for it?" He asks. Sam finally takes in how hopeful the boy looks. And christ, there are not enough jewels in the world that would pay for the cost to fill that hole, but the tired fond stare of a broken teenager is.

"Yeah, of course. It's going to take awhile, but I can do it." And the smile that breaks out on the boys face is what makes it all worth it. "Oh, and about that national park thing. You might want to get everyone together for a meeting to sort that out, if you want I can help with that too."

"Yeah, that would be much appreciated. I'll have to go find everyone and convince them to come to the meeting. " Tubbo inwardly groans, because that is going to be a chore.

He thanks Sam and heads off back to his home to plan how to get everyone together to try and do the meeting in the first place. Figuring out that it will be hardest to get Techno and Phil he decided to start with them the next day.

It's a long trek to the Arctic, but he gets there. When he knocks on the door Phil is the one who answers. He looks surprisingly well, the only thing that seems off is his lack of a hat.

"What do you want?" He asks coolly. 

"It's about L'Manberg." The younger boy starts, watching as Phil rolls his eyes.

"What, are you planning or making another for us to get rid of?" He says with a smug smile. 

"Quite the opposite," he says showing the page of the book. "If I could come in I'd like to discuss with you and Techno. " 

Skimming over the page Phil's smile drops. He sort of scowls as he sees something about filling the hole, but let's Tubbo inside nonetheless. 

He walks letting himself be led to a sitting area. As they find themselves at a kitchen table Phil takes note of the complete lack of caution in the boys movement. He scoffs at the assumed confidence when it's really a lack of care for his own well-being. 

Techo is already at the table when they walk in. He seems to make an active effort to not look and Tubbo and the boy is completely fine with that. 

"So what is it you wanted?" Techno deadpans. Tubbo places the book open on the table, but his hand never leaves it.

Techno and Phil read over it in full before looking at the tired boy.

"What? You just want us to leave it alone?" Phil asks.

"Yes, but I want you two to come to a meeting with everyone so I can try and get everyone to agree to it." He states calmly. "I need you to also agree, therefore be at the meeting. " 

"And if we don't want to agree," Techno prods with a sneering smile. 

"Well, not like I can stop you. The only person you're hurting at that point is already dead." Tubbo responds tiredly. "Don't know what you'd be gaining from that, but okay." 

Techno falters. He was expecting defiance, or outrage, or a demand that he listen. All he got was what seemed to be a way to shrug him off and move on.

The boy got up telling them the meeting would be in a week's time and where to go. Then he left, saying he had other people to talk to. 

It was near the end of the week and the few people he couldn't find others said they would try to get. They met at the prime path and walked the way to the edge of L'Crater.

"So what exactly did you want to talk about?" Sapnap asked from the crowd. Tubbo stayed looking over the wreckage as he spoke.

"Tommy left me a book filled with final wishes and 'what to do if' situations written down." He started. "One of the things had to do with L'Manberg."

"He left a large amount of diamonds and had Tubbo pay me to fill the hole." As Sam finished there were several different shoats of protest and questioning. 

"That’s disrespectful!" Niki cried.

"Isn't it like erasing history?" Fundy questioned.

Tubbo turned to face the crowd. "It's what he wanted, as a founder and in his last wishes."

"Aren't you worried it will just get destroyed again?" Quackity asked.

"That's why you're all here, to attempt to fulfill the second half of this plan." The young boy states. "He wants to turn it into a national park of sorts, no one can claim the land or destroy it, but to do that we need a unanimous agreement."

"And if I say no?" Dream asks slowly walking forward to stand in front of Tubbo. "If I say you can't?" He challenges, only for the boy to shrug.

"I mean, that's why I needed to ask. I don't expect any of you to care even if he's dead." He looks back at the crater. "Not like i can really stop you, but like I told Techno, I don’t know what you would gain."

Dream scowls beneath his mask, that wasn't the reaction he wanted. "I'll agree if you let me have the discs." 

"You _already_ have them." Tubbo says with confusion. 

"Yeah, but weren't you going to fight me again to get them?" 

"No? It doesn't matter." And a few people have their heart break. Sure Tommy was dead, but if that book of last wishes said anything surely it would have something to do with the discs, right?

Dream storms off shortly thereafter and everyone agrees to leave L'Park, as they called it, in peace. Tubbo gave a tired smile and returned home.

***

_I know this is going to sound fucking insane. But I want you to give up on the discs. I don't want you to get hurt or die trying to get them._

_We already gave our shitty last ditch effort to get them. Just leave it. In fact, you know what? Leave everything! After you get all that other shit sorted just blow this place!_

_Well maybe 'blow' isn't the right word, but fucking get out of there. Go live off on your own or straight up leave the fucking SMP!_

_You've suffered enough my friend._

_***_

**_[Tubbo_ left the game.]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! 
> 
> Kuddos and comments are welcome!


End file.
